


Almost Nothing

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b>  I don't have any rights to the characters of Steve, his father or the show; I made his best friend Moku up.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve's dad walks in on something he's not sure about; Steve is asked to explain<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** whereby we were asked to go to page 17 of the nearest book and choose some words from line 4. My book was 'Game of Thrones' by George R.R. Martin and the line was: _He did not want to cry in front of his father._

"Exactly what was going on in there, Steven?"

"We were just fooling around, Dad. It doesn't mean _anything_." Steve could feel his heart thumping hard, and desperately hoped his father believed him. The last thing he wanted was to get Moku in trouble. "Moku was making fun of my GI Joe and..." It sounded weak even to Steve's ears, considering the position his father had caught them in. "He wouldn't give it back. I was just..."

His father's eyebrows creased thoughtfully as he looked straight into Steve's eyes. "Maybe it would be a good idea to take a break from Moku. He seems to bring out... odd behavior in you."

"Dad... he's my best friend; we fool around like that all the time." Steve felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, but he wasn't about to give in to them. He wouldn't cry in front of his father; not if he wanted him to believe this was nothing more than two good friends wrestling over a toy. The thought of not seeing Moku was like not being able to breathe or swim or run...

There was a flash of doubt in his father's eyes for a moment, and then he sighed. "Okay, Steve, I’ll let it go this time. But if I see anything else like this in the future, we'll be having this conversation again, and I'll be taking it a lot more seriously."

Steve let out a relieved breath in a whoosh of air and nodded. "Thanks, Dad; you don't have to worry, I promise."

"Just be glad I'm not calling Moku's parents. Next time, I may have to."

Steve couldn't help the hurt look he threw at his father as he headed out of the room. All because Moku was a boy. He doubted they'd be having this conversation if he was a _girl_.

"Steve?"

Steve stopped, but couldn't look back.

"You _can_ tell me if there's more to your friendship with Moku, you know. I... I don't want..." He paused, like he couldn't get the words out.

Steve turned slowly in the heavy air, his eyes widening and heart thudding noisily in his chest once more. His father was looking at him like he _knew_.

"Steve... since your mother died... I know it hasn't been easy for you. Maybe this is something you'd have taken to her. I don't have her way with words, but I... it's not about it being _Moku_. It's just..." He swiped a hand through his hair, glancing away for a second. "I don't want you to... expose yourself to something that could get you hurt."

Blinking in stunned surprise, Steve opened his mouth but couldn't get any words out. There was no way he could tell his father that what he felt for Moku went beyond friendship, despite the apparently accepting opening he'd just been given. Not after the words preceding it, and considering that Steve didn’t even know how Moku felt about what they’d done. They hadn’t been given the chance; his father had walked in before they’d got past kissing.

Steve backed up a step and shook his head, swallowing to clear his tight throat. "No, there isn't anything to tell you, Dad. Honestly."

And before his father could say anything else, Steve took off out of the study and ran up the stairs, thudding into his room and shutting the door behind him. He fell onto his bed, squeezing his eyelids shut as the held-back tears finally escaped. He and Moku would just have to stop before it became anything more than the almost nothing it was.

~//~


End file.
